Sally's pleasureable days rewrite
by crashthecat88
Summary: This is a sequel to The adventure of mcqueen and sally.
1. Chapter 1

Lightning is riding in his trailer home to Radiator Springs. For some reason, he could not get Sally off of his mind. He still gad two hours until he was in Arizona. His thoughts were distracting him more and more.

* * *

**late that night...**

****Lightning and Sally are asleep in their cone, snuggling with each other. Lightning woke up and nuzzled Sally gently. She groaned tiredly and asked "What is it?" Lightning drove in front of her and said "You." He kissed her gently, pushing her against the wall behind her in the process. She moaned into the kiss. Lightning descided to make things a little more hot and sexy tonight. His tongue slid around her wet lips. Sally moaned loudly into Lightning's mouth. This really turned him on. Sally thought that it was time for her to take over.

She kissed down his right side towards his rear bumper. He moaned her name as Sally's mouth sucked Lightning's penis hard. "Sally! Please ohh baby. Yeah, just like that." he moaned. Sally stopped sucking him and Lightning flipped her onto her roof. He climbed half way on top of her and licked Sally's dripping wet pussy. Sally screamed and moaned in response. "Ohh Stickers! Ahhh! Don't stop please! I love you!" Sally begged.

Lightning climbed the rest of the way onto her and asked "Are you ready?" "Yeah." Sally panted. Lightning gently pushed himself into her, listening for any sounds wanting him to stop. He began to thrust in and out, gently at first. But Sally wanted to see all of him. "Ohhh Light, faster, harder! Please!" Sally begged.

Lightning did so, only getting loud moans and screams encouraging him to go on. "LIGHTNING!" Sally screamed as her walls tightened up around him. "S-Sally!" He shouted as he came inside her. The two lovestruck cars stayed in that position for a moment or two before snuggling up to each other and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning and Sally are parked in their cone, snuggling with each other. "So Stickers, did you have fun last night?" Sally asked. "You bet I did. Are you saying that you wanna fuck again?" Lightning asked. "Ohh yeah." Sally moaned in reply. Lightning drove in front of Sally and kissed her, pushing her against the wall behind her. "Mmmhmmm." Sally moaned as Lightning's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every inch. Sally's moans got louder and louder by the second. Sally parted their lips and kissed her way down Lightning's right side all the way to his rear end. He moaned loudly in response. "You ready for it?" Sally asked. "Y-yes." Lightning replied. "Beg. Come on. Tell me what you want." Sally said seductively. "Ohhh! Sally! I need you! Please!" Lightning begged. Sally ducked her hood underneath Lightning's rear bumper and wrapped her warm, wet lips around Lightning's swollen penis and sucked hard on it. "Sallllly! Please ohh baby! You are too good at this. Ohhh GOD! Please don't stop, give me more!" Lightning begged. Sally did as she was told,only sucking it rougher. Lightning's moans turned into screams of pleasure. Sally suddenly stopped and said "Lick it baby. I bet you I am already dripping wet for you. Come on!" Sally said. Lightning drove to her rear bumper and underneath her, lifting her tires off of the floor a little. He dove his tongue in and out as rough as he could to get Sally moaning. He did a good job at it, because now Sally was breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure, not only moaning, but screaming too. About an hour later of licking Sally's pussy, he flipped her over and climbed on top of her. He began moving in and out of her roughly, just the way Sally liked it. After a while, Sally was getting closer and closer to her climax. "Ahhhhhh! Stickers! I'm close! OHHHHHH PLEASE! AHHHHHH!" Sally screamed as her walls tightened around Lightning's penis. He moaned as he cummed inside her. The two rested in that position before snuggling next to each other and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,  
I know that this was the sequel to the Adventure of McQueen and Sally, and I am sorry that i forgot to reread my other story before i published this one. This story will be discontinued until further notice. The real sequel is going to be called Life in the fast lane. It will be rated t for now. And if i dont update it is because i dont have internet now, and i am just... Really sorry. I will try to update as soon as posible. It is gonna be really hard to do that without a wifi signal all of the time. I promise to make better stories.

Your friend,  
Crashthecat88 also known as kitty.


End file.
